fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon All Stars
Digimon All Stars (デジモンオールスター, Dejimon'ōrusutā) is a Digimon video game for the PSVita, PS4, Xbox ONE, Nintendo Switch and Nintendo 3DS, based on the anime series of Digimon. The game covers the entire series, and all the movies, including Digital Monster X-Evolution, Digimon Adventure 3D: Digimon Grandprix! and Digimon Savers 3D: The Digital World in Imminent Danger!. With a remake of Digimon Adventure for PSP, Digimon Savers: Another Mission and the Ryo Akiyama games. Plot Gameplay The gameplay remains largely unchanged from the original game Digimon Adventure for PSP. Series : Player will explore series. Episodes : Player will explore areas based on the episode list in the anime. Party leader is changed depending on the episode. However, most area access in the game limited by episode making most side-quests and treasure chests miss-able. Battle: Battle using turn based system and enemy digimon can be seen on screen. Player can use Attack, Skills, Items, Digivolve, and more. 3 Digimon will be in battle. Each action will have turn delay that requires strategy before input command to Digimon. Digi-Chips: Similar like Equipment system in RPG games, player can equip or unequip parts found in the game (side-quest, battle reward, item mix, and more). Digi-Chips has various effects which are divided into colors for each category: stat boost (red), adding skills (blue), passive ability (green), and misc effect (pink). Each Digimon has limited panel to equip parts and the panel will be extended by leveling up. Digi-Chips are strongly useful, allowing player to customize each Digimon and make them useful regardless their level and strongest Digivolution. Relationship: Player will have some chances to talk with other DigiDestined. By choosing the right option or do a few things to satisfy them, relationship level between characters will increase. High relationship levels will give advantages, like assist attack that make a Digimon can use extra attack without consuming SP or turn and unlocking extra episodes to unlock Mega levels for all digimons except somes. Everyone starts with Lv. 1 relationship, except somes, who start at Lv. 3, with each other Plot Changes: While the main story from the anime doesn't change much, there are some scenes which changed in the game mainly due to player's decision or player's relationship level. Playable Characters Main Story Adventure/02/tri. * Taichi "Tai" Kamiya **Botamon → Koromon → Agumon ***→ Greymon → MetalGreymon → WarGreymon ***→ Omnimon → Omnimon Merciful Mode ***→ Omnimon → Imperialdramon Paladin Mode ***→ KajiGreymon * Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya **Chibomon → DemiVeemon → Veemon ***→ Ex-Veemon → Paildramon → Imperialdramon Dragon Mode ***→ Imperialdramon Fighter Mode → Imperialdramon Paladin Mode ***→ Flamedramon ***→ Raidramon ***→ Sagittarimon ***→ Magnamon * Yamato "Matt" Ishida **Punimon → Tsunomon → Gabumon ***→ Garurumon → WereGarurumon → MetalGarurumon ***→ Omnimon → Omnimon Merciful Mode ***→ Omnimon → Imperialdramon Paladin Mode ***→ HowlGarurumon * Ken Ichijouji **Leafmon → Minomon → Wormmon ***→ Stingmon → JewelBeemon → GranKuwagamon ***→ Imperialdramon Fighter Mode → Imperialdramon Paladin Mode ***→ Bucchiemon ***→ Shadramon ***→ Quetzalmon * Sora Takenouchi **Nyokimon → Yokomon → Biyomon ***→ Birdramon → Garudamon → Phoenixmon ***→ Ceresmon → Omnimon Merciful Mode ***→ Ceresmon → Imperialdramon Paladin Mode ***→ Wingmon * Koushirou "Izzy" Izumi **Pabumon → Motimon → Tentomon ***→ Kabuterimon → MegaKabuterimon → HerculesKabuterimon ***→ Aegisdramon → Omnimon Merciful Mode ***→ Aegisdramon → Imperialdramon Paladin Mode ***→ ForceBeeKabuterimon * Mimi Tachikawa **Yuramon → Tanemon → Palmon ***→ Togemon → Lilimon → Rosemon ***→ Ceresmon → Omnimon Merciful Mode ***→ Ceresmon → Imperialdramon Paladin Mode ***→ Konteimon * Joe Kido **Pichimon → Bukamon → Gomamon ***→ Ikkakumon → Zudomon → Vikemon/Plesiomon ***→ Aegisdramon → Omnimon Merciful Mode ***→ Aegisdramon → Imperialdramon Paladin Mode ***→ Sealmon * Miyako "Yolei" Inoue **Pururumon → Poromon → Hawkmon ***→ Aquilamon → Silphymon → Valkyrimon ***→ Valkyrimon Celestial Mode → Imperialdramon Paladin Mode ***→ Halsemon ***→ Shurimon ***→ Rinkmon ***→ SilverPeacockmon * Iori "Cody" Hida **Tsubumon → Upamon → Armadillomon ***→ Ankylomon → Shakkoumon → Vikemon ***→ Vikemon Celestial Mode → Imperialdramon Paladin Mode ***→ Digmon ***→ Submarimon ***→ Pteramon ***→ BronzeElephantmon * Takeru "T.K." Takaishi **Poyomon → Tokomon → Patamon ***→ Angemon → MangaAngemon → Seraphimon/Goldramon ***→ Vikemon Celestial Mode → Imperialdramon Paladin Mode ***→ Pegasusmon ***→ Manbomon ***→ Baronmon * Hikari "Kari" Kamiya **YukimiBotamon → Nyaromon → Salamon ***→ Gatomon → Angewomon → Ophanimon/Magnadramon ***→ Valkyrimon Celestial Mode → Imperialdramon Paladin Mode ***→ Nefertimon ***→ Butterflymon ***→ Tylomon * Meiko Mochizuki **MeiBotamon → Meimon → Meikmon ***→ Meicoomon → Meicrackmon → Rasielmon ***→ Meicoomon Beast Mode → Meicrackmon Vicious Mode → Raguelmon Adventure/02/Tamers * Ryō Akiyama **Botamon → Koromon → Agumon ***→ Greymon → MetalGreymon → WarGreymon ***→ KajiGreymon **Chibomon → DemiVeemon → Veemon ***→ Ex-Veemon → Paildramon → Imperialdramon Dragon Mode ***→ Flamedramon ***→ Raidramon ***→ Sagittarimon ***→ Magnamon **Ketomon → Hopmon → Monodramon ***→ Strikedramon → Cyberdramon → Justimon ***→ ZeedMilleniunmon Tamers * Takato Matsuki **Jyarimon → Gigimon → Guilmon ***→ Growlmon → WarGrowlmon → Gallantmon ***→ Gallantmon Crimson Mode * Jenrya "Henry" Wong **Zerimon → Gummymon → Terriermon → Gargomon → Rapidmon → MegaGargomon * Ruki "Rika" Nonaka **Relemon → Viximon → Renamon → Kyubimon → Taomon → Sakuyamon * Juri "Jeri" Kato **Popomon → Frimon → Elecmon → Leomon → GrapLeomon → SaberLeomon * Kazu Shiota **MetalKoromon → Kapurimon → Kokuwamon → Guardramon → Andromon → HiAndromon * Kenta Kitagawa **Pichimon → Bukamon → Penguinmon → Dolphmon → Whamon → MarineAngemon → Neptunemon * Shauchun "Suzie" Wong **Conomon → Kokomon → Lopmon → Turuiemon → Antylamon → Cherubimon/Minevarmon * Ai and Mako **Kiimon → Yaamon → Impmon → FlaWizarmon → SkullSatamon → Beelzemon **→ Beelzemon Blast Mode Frontier * Takuya Kanbara **Agunimon → BurningGreymon → Aldamon → EmperorGreymon **→ Susanoomon * Koji Minamoto **Lobomon → KendoGarurumon → BeoWolfmon → MagnaGarurumon **→ Susanoomon * Izumi "Zoe" Orimoto **Kazemon → Zerphyrmon → JetSilphymon **→ Susanoomon * Junpei "J.P." Shibayama **Beetlemon → MetalKabuterimon → RhinoKabuterimon **→ Susanoomon * Tomoki "Tommy" Himi **Kumamon → Korikakumon → Daipenmon **→ Susanoomon * Koichi Kimura **Loweemon → JagerLoweemon → Rhihimon **Duskmon → Velgemon → Zhernebomon **→ Susanoomon * Katsuharu Kobayashi **Mercurymon → Sakkakumon → LordTestamon **→ Susanoomon * Teppei Yamaguchi **Grumblemon → Gigasmon → PileTerramon **→ Susanoomon * Chiaki Arakawa **Ranamon → Calmaramon → Atlantemon **→ Susanoomon * Teruo Kagami **Arbormon → Petaldramon → Timberdramon **→ Susanoomon Data Squad (Savers) * Masaru "Marcus" Damon **Botamon → Koromon → Agumon ***→ GeoGreymon → RizeGreymon → ShineGreymon → ShineGreymon Burst Mode ***→ Agumon Burst Mode * Thomas H. Norstein **Dodomon → Waynamon → Gaomon ***→ Gaogamon → MarchGaogamon → MirageGaogamon → MirageGaogamon Burst Mode ***→ Gaomon Burst Mode * Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda **Datirimon → Budmon → Lalamon ***→ Sunflowmon → Lilamon → Rosemon → Rosemon Burst Mode ***→ Lalamon Burst Mode * Keenan Crier **Puwamon → Pinamon → Falcomon ***→ Peckmon → Crowmon → Ravemon → Ravemon Burst Mode ***→ Falcomon Burst Mode * Chika "Kristy" Damon **Puwamon → Pinamon → Biyomon → Aquilamon → Garudamon → Varodurumon → Varodurumon Burst Mode * Miki Kurosaki **MetalKoromon → Kapurimon → PawnChessmon (Black) → KnightChessmon (Black) → RookChessmon → QueenChessmon → QueenChessmon Burst Mode * Megumi Shirakawa **MetalKoromon → Kapurimon → PawnChessmon (White) → KnightChessmon (White) → BishopChessmon → KingChessmon → KingChessmon Burst Mode * Satsuma "Richard" Sampson **Chikurimon → Chapmon → Kamemon → Gwappamon → Shawjamon → JumboGamemon → JumboGamemon Burst Mode * Hiroshi "Homer" Yushima **Pafumon → Kyaromon → Kudamon → Reppamon → Chirinmon → Kentaurosmon → Kentaurosmon Burst Mode * Suguru "Spencer" Damon ''' **Popomon → Frimon → Liollmon → Liamon → LoaderLiomon → BanchoLeomon → BanchoLeomon Burst Mode Fusion (Xros Wars) /Hunters * '''Taiki "Mikey" Kudo and Shoutmon * Tagiru Akashi and Gumdramon * Kiriha "Christopher" Aonuma, Greymon and MailBirdramon * Ryōma Mogami and Psychemon * Nene Amano, Sparrowmon and 'Mervamon * Yuu "Ewan" Amano and Damemon * Akari "Angie" Hinomoto, Dorulumon and Cutemon * Zenjirō "Jeremy" Tsurgi and Ballistamon * Airu Suzaki and Opossummon * Ren Tobari and Dracmon Appli Monsters * Haru Shinkai and Gatchmon * Rei Katsura and Hackmon * Eri Karan and Dokamon * Torajirou Asuka and Musimon * Yūjin Ōzora and Offmon * Hajime Katsura and Onmon * Ai Kashiki and Dressmon * Takeru Wato and Calcumon * Arisu Mashiro and Aidmon * Erena Kibayashi and Effecmon * Kenta and Racemon * Kouki and Watchmon One-Off Allies Adventure/02/tri. * Wallace "Willis" and Terriermon * Michael and Betamon * Lou and Tortomon * Maria and Centarumon * Phil and Flarerizamon * Steve and Frigimon * Tatum and Airdramon * Poi Brothers and his Syakomon * Yue Hong and Apemon * Dien and Gorillamon * Mina and Meramon * Derek and Crabmon * Catherine Deneuve and Floramon * Chichos "Rosa" and Gotsumon * Anna and Unimon * Sonya and Snimon * Yuri and Kuwagamon Tamers * Alice McCoy and Dobermon * Minami Uehara and Seasarmon Fusion (Xros Wars) /Hunters * Hideaki Mashimo and Dobermon * Kiichi Funabashi and Locomon * Mizuki and Submarimon * Ken and ShimaUnimon * Haruki and Witchmon * Noboru and Allomon Trivia *This is the first game dubbed by multi languages. *This is the first of show: **the Crests official of Davis, Yolei and Cody: ***Davis: Miracles (his color is gold) ***Yolei: Destiny (his color is silver) ***Cody: Destiny (his color is bronze) ****The crest of Destiny is the only crest that poses more than a child. **Slide Evolution outside in Frontier and Data Squad. **Katsuharu and his friends as the warriors ex-corrupted (Mercurymon, Grumblemon, Ranamon and Arbormon) *This video game is one of the phases of the celebration of the 20th Anniversary of Digimon. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Digimon Games Category:Digimon (series) Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games